itsacruelworldsirfandomcom-20200213-history
Darestin Stephens
This page contains spoilers—extreme spoilers, so read with caution! 'Darestin Stephens '''is a friend of Chase's. He's the one who invited Chase to the States to observe the reactions of the townspeople after the murders started, as well as the person that got him the job at Pacific University. It's revealed later in the book that, along with Chase, he's not human. Instead, he's a creature known as a ''comoinis, something similar to a grim reaper but with the ability to create human souls. His real name is Ezra, though he hates it due to it's popularity with humans, so he combined "dare" and "Justin" for a more unique name—Darestin. His lip mark is a light, icy blue. Appearance Darestin is only an inch short than Chase (coming to 6'2"). He has short, dark brown hair with the sides shaved off and the middle slicked back, as well as a mustache and thick, bushy beard. He's one of the few characters—the other being Whit—who has tattoos, an entire sleeve of them trailing up his arm. Like Chase, the most defining feature of Darestin is his eyes. Normally, his eyes are a dark brown. When he's intrigued, though, his eyes turn silver, and when he gets angry, the silver becomes darker. When he's surging with power, his eyes turn black, however, leaving no color in them. Personality Darestin is extremely charismatic and friendly, approaching Vixen (whom he thought was a random girl at a club alone) to ask her to dance when he notices she looks "dejected." He enjoys having a good time, especially sleeping with human women despite his own statement that he's not a big fan of humans. While he is a good friend—often telling Chase rather bluntly what he thinks and offering solutions that Chase didn't ask for—that doesn't mean he doesn't get a kick out of messing with him, like when he purposely suggested he go to Vixen's house because it would irritate Chase ''and ''give him insight on the human girl that Chase has been hanging around. Like Nikki, Darestin also enjoys sticking his nose where it does belong, kissing Vixen when he knew Chase was nearby just to get Chase to understand his own feelings. Personality Type Darestin is an ENFP personality type, known as the "Inspirer" or the "Campaigner." They're true free spirits, craving freedom and creativity above all else. Naturally, they have great people skills and tend to be the life of the party, but they're not after the sheer excitement and pleasure of the moment—they want the physical, social connections instead. Be that as it may, Inspirers are also fiercely independent, almost hating the idea of stability. History Not much is know about Darestin's history other than the fact that he, at some point, invited Chase to the States after securing him a job as a professor at a local deliquent university where all of the misfits go. Relationships Vixen "Cupcake" Tyler When Vixen first meets Darestin, he immediately reminds her of Calvin due to his easygoing and natural charisma. Category:Male Characters Category:Comoinis